wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Characters/Nomination Page/Archive 1
Flash-Gold Nomination Flash - Gold Nomination Well, his silver got approved, so I am going to shoot for gold now. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:48, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that there needs to be one or more optional sections such as Trivia and Quotes, NO grammar OR spelling mistakes, NO coming soons, and completely up to date history. Really? All I saw it said was that it needed to be at the silver grade.....but I guess I was wrong. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:55, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't really know. I don't think that list was finished. But if that's all it says I guess it can be approved. We could ask Silver. I will just so what you named, it seems like a gold grade page should have at least that,...,I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 23:00, December 21, 2015 (UTC) So, I added Quotes and Trivia, there are no comings soons, and the history is up-to-date completely, the spelling and grammer is good too, I checked it on tha website and everything. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:55, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Is this approved? I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:37, December 25, 2015 (UTC) I think it passes all the things it needs. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:43, December 26, 2015 (UTC) As said here Thread:10030 a day ago, it is approved. As that was 24 hours ago it can now be added to the page. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 05:24, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Flash-Silver Nomination I think he's ready... 15:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC)~ I see some minor grammar mistakes. Okay, I will fix it. 16:01, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I think I got them all, please let me know if I missed any! I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Commen and Comman should be spelled as common, Traiter should be spelled as traitor, grommed should be spelled as groomed, and go's should be spelled as goes. Okay, I will fix that. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:02, December 19, 2015 (UTC) As far as I know, fixed! I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:08, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Looks good, if any more grammar problems and we have the project, the project can help. So approved? I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes. It has been 24 hours, right? I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:32, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I think so. In my time it has. ~Spots Creekdew-Silver Nomination Second nominee! [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 03:48, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Okie, so, take a look at Project Characters/Page Grades to see the full list of Silver Requirements. First off, he needs Template:InfoboxCat on his page, and his relationships need to be one paragraph (4-5 sentences) each.Silverstar 04:02, November 5, 2015 (UTC) So, I fixed that stuff....I think it is good! [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:40, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Now, change the nomination title to "Silver", because there's no wolf grade. o.o After that, fix the errors on his page (spelling, spacing, grammatical).Silverstar 03:17, November 6, 2015 (UTC) XD Sorry about that. I thought that the nomination thing had the name of the user who put it in (SInce you put Silver in your nomination and your username is SIlver) I will change that. And I will go fix the errors. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 03:33, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Add to the Skills section and the relationships section a little bit. — Flame ☀ 15:03, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, link to every pages, including those mentioned on the template, the relationships, and every single name in the pedigree, even if minor and or unmade.Silverstar 02:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) That is what I did do, but I didn't want to do it for unmade pages. Since it would be a lot of red links. And when the pages are made, it won't make the link work I don't think. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:31, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Regardless, they need to be linked, and the pages need to be made if they're going to be family. Plus, this adds more pages to the wiki, which means we could get wiki Spotlight!Silverstar 04:40, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Great! I'm not the only one waiting until we can have a wiki spotlight. XD I will link the pages. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:42, November 10, 2015 (UTC) There! I linked what I think is all the pages. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:43, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Not meaning to be perdantic or anything (or should I be posting stuff here xD) but don't the stuff in the infobox need to be linked as well? Whiskers, can you check me on that one 'cause I'm not exactly sure. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 07:51, November 10, 2015 (UTC) That I linked as well. Since I think that is what your supposed to do. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 12:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Check spelling, spacing, grammar, and all that fun stuff, and he should be good.Silverstar 20:51, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Did all that, is this approved yet? I don't cause commotions I am one It looks good to me. ~~~~ 00:36, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Sharppaw - Silver Nomination First nominee!Silverstar 00:45, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Should be good. But there is one thing, his 'Love intrest' thing is his relationships section does not have 4-5 sentinces in it. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:29, November 5, 2015 (UTC) He has no Love Interests...There has to be a paragraph about a character if he has a relationship with them under that heading, and he has no-one under love interests. (After all, he just became an apprentice)Silverstar 04:33, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry. Then approved. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:34, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Pebblepelt - Silver Nomination What do you guys think? Looks good. Check it for grammer and spelling errors. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 21:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) That, and make everything under the sections in description two paragraphs long.Silverstar 23:53, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay! How about now? ~Spottedwing Change leadership, warriorhood, etc. to Kithood & Adolescence and Adulthood (and get the corrext pieces of history under each), then I think you should be good, I'll check to make sure once you finish.Silverstar 01:58, November 8, 2015 (UTC) This what you meant? ~Spottedwing Yep, one last thing (I think): Add links to all of the cats in the pedigree section.Silverstar 02:41, November 8, 2015 (UTC) The cats in the pedigree section don't have pages. ~Spottedwing Still add links, as well as to the pages mentioned in the Infobox (your user page in roleplayer, as well as the family).Silverstar 02:44, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Good? ~Spottedwing Not all of them are linked.Silverstar 02:55, November 8, 2015 (UTC) I kept to linking the major familY. Sunkit's not linked because there's another page called Sunkit and it would go to a different page. ~Spots Regardless, all pages must be linked. Link Sunkit's page as Sunkit (CC), as that's what her page should be created as once made, seeing that there's already another Sunkit page.Silverstar 03:10, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ~Spots Alright, you have my approval! Now, we just need to wait 24 hours, and then you're all set!Silverstar 03:22, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart - Silver Nomination Dazzlekins. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:27, December 16, 2015 (UTC) It needs to have two paragraphs in each section uner description, but other then that it should be good. I don't cause commotions I am one 03:47, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, that's done, she doesn't have ''any skills so I don't think I can do it with that. ~Patch As far as I know, if she has none of something then that's okay.......so approved. I don't cause commotions I am one 13:55, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit - Silver Nomination Baby bumpkin.Silverstar 03:34, November 10, 2015 (UTC) It looks good. But maybe add a bit more to the character section? Not really needed, but a suggestion. Other then that I think it is ready. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:46, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm keeping it at its current size, since I haven't fully developed her personality just yet. I like it how it is, but once she grows into an adult, I'll be getting more in-depth with it (as well as nominate her for gold).Silverstar 03:17, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah. The approved. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 03:18, November 11, 2015 ( Sapphirepaw - Silver Nomination Bae is ready <3. — Flame ☀ 15:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Anyone? — Flame ☀ 23:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) It looks good to me. ~Patchfeather~ I as well think it's good. ~Spots Approved, then? :3 — Flame ☀ 00:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Yep. ~Patchfeather~ Wooo~ Thanks. — Flame ☀ 00:16, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Flame, you need to wait 24 hours first, to ensure that it gets all needed comments and critique, as well as double-checked by other pairs of eyes.Silverstar 02:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) -nudges- can one of the staff members archive this? it's been well over 24 hours~ --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:07, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Orchidbloom - Silver Nomination Although I really think she's already Gold-ready. I know that Creekfrost isn't filled out on her relationship section. That cannot be filled out until they're actually friends and interact more, So please, don't waste your time by telling me to fill it out. More or less, I put it there as a place holder. Also, her Ceremonies section was removed due to her never having any official ceremonies, seeing that she was created as a senior warrior. Also, I already checked her grammar and spelling, and that's all good.Silverstar 20:04, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I took an extra look, and it looks good. Approved. ~Patchfeather~ 24 hours, moving to approved.Silverstar 20:52, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt - Gold Nomination It took forever.... -- Ash A few minor grammar mistakes; I fixed those. My one suggestion is that you make the kithood and apprenticehood into two sections; you are allowed to do that if it is very long I think. But you are good to go, approved. ~Wolf I'm keeping it as it is, since that's how the format is, and yay! Ash More than 24 hours, moving to approved. Silverstar 16:08, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom - Gold Nomination Although I really think she's already Gold-ready. I know that Creekfrost isn't filled out on her relationship section. That cannot be filled out until they're actually friends and interact more, So please, don't waste your time by telling me to fill it out. More or less, I put it there as a place holder. So yeah, blah blah blah, same thing, but now for Gold.Silverstar 20:54, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Approved. ~Patchfeather~ 24 hours, moving to approved.Silverstar 16:08, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost - Silver Nomination I think he's gold ready, I may how missed some grammar errors, but that will be fast to fix. I'm waiting to fill out Orchidbloom and Smokepaw until they have interacted more. ~Patchfeather~ 00:59, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Approved By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 15:18, August 18, 2016 (UTC) 24 hours, moving to approved.Silverstar 15:11, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Kanine - Silver Nomination His relationship with his sister will surface at some point, once they meet. Also, he'll get Quotes eventually...once he actually talks, hasn't said anything yet.Silverstar 23:48, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Approved. ~Patchfeather~ 24 hours, moving to approved.Silverstar 15:11, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff